leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon News Press
The Pokémon News Press (Japanese: ポケモンしんぶんしゃ Pokémon Newspaper Company) is a small building located in Solaceon Town. It is run by two people, who create and print the Sinnoh region's newspaper. The Pokémon News Press is tiny, containing only a TV and a desk, with a writing pad and a computer, but the newspaper has many fans. One of the men asks the player each day to show him a different Pokémon the player has already seen, awarding Poké Balls if the request is granted. In , he will also award a for showing a Pokémon. Featured articles There are featured top stories of the newspaper on the computer called the "Weekly Poké Ball Roundup". They are featured articles on new types of Poké Balls: Dusk Ball "Dark caves and streets unlit at night are forbidding places to go. If you're threatened by the dark, a supply of Dusk Balls is your biggest ally! Use them in the dark for the best Pokémon-catching performance! Keep the dark at bay on your travels with Dusk Balls!" Heal Ball "Catching Pokémon is best accomplished by whittling the target's HP down as low as possible, then tossing a Ball. But a Pokémon caught that way can't be used in battle right away. That's where the Heal Ball comes in handy. You can lower the target's HP bar to red, put it to sleep, or paralyze it. The Heal Ball instantly heals whatever ails the Pokémon it catches! That's the Pokémon-friendly Heal Ball! Please, do give it a try!" Quick Ball "When attempting to catch a Pokémon, you want to cut the target's HP. But a fleet-footed Pokémon could bolt if you take too much time. The Quick Ball is the solution to that dilemma. It's designed to work best when thrown right at the start of battle! The Quick Ball: the perfect gift for the impatient Trainer!" Dive Ball "The Pokémon of the mothering sea aren't like the others. If you are brave enough to face such intimidating Pokémon, the Dive Ball is perfect for you. For Pokémon you meet in the sea, and for Pokémon caught fishing... The Dive Ball is the Poké Ball you can count on!" News reporter There is a news reporter at the desk writing an article about a certain Pokémon. He wants a "Pro Pokémon Catcher" to help him write the article by giving him the certain Pokémon to see. The man asks the player each day to see a different Pokémon in order to write his article. The Pokémon he asks for are always Pokémon that the player has already seen or caught. The player has until the end of the day to catch and show him the chosen Pokémon he asks for. In return, he randomly awards the player with one of these Poké Balls ×3: * * * * * * * * * * * * All types of the Poké Balls available in the Sinnoh-based games are available, except for Master Balls, s, s, s, and s. This is the only way to obtain Dive Balls in Diamond and Pearl without using Pal Park. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pokémon News Press is seen being run by a in Knowledge of the Unown I. An issue of the Pokémon News Press is also handed out during the Canalave City academic conference at the end of the following round. Professor Rowan refuses a copy as he believes they do not write newsworthy stories, but remains oblivious to the front page of , and being caught on camera. In other languages |bordercolor= |Galactic Hakutai Building |zh_yue=寵物小精靈新聞社 |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝報社 宝可梦报社 |fr=La Dépêche Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Zeitung |it=Redazione Pokémon |es=Periódico local Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 신문사 Pokémon Sinmunsa |vi=Tòa soạn báo Pokémon }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Pokémon world media Category:Organizations es:Periódico Local Pokémon fr:La Dépêche Pokémon it:Redazione Pokémon ja:ポケモンしんぶんしゃ zh:宝可梦报社